Finding Kelly
by RDJCBSCrimeDramaWriter17
Summary: Three years ago Reid's cousin went missing. The team never found her and gave up. Reid never gave up, he continued to look for her. What happens when he receives a call from her and a picture of her on the anniversary of her disappearance. Traces of my R and A Series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This not part of my R and A Series, but there are hints of Abby in it.

* * *

Reid sat in his apartment looking at a picture of him and Kelly. Kelly was his cousin who went missing exactly three years ago to this day.

Reid remembered the day she went missing ever so clearly since he was there that day.

* * *

_"Kelly, stay right here, I'll be right back. I forgot something in the hotel room," Reid said, as he and his cousin stood in the lobby of The Holiday Inn in Panama City, Florida._

_"Since when do you forget things," 13 year old Kelly asked, with a smile._

_"Very funny. I'll be right back," Reid said, returning the smile before he turned and headed to the elevators._

_While Reid was standing, waiting for the elevator doors to open he heard a loud scream._

_"SPENCER," Kelly screamed, as man came up from behind her and grabbed her._

_Reid went running after Kelly and her kidnapper. Sadly, he couldn't keep up and lost track of them quickly after._

_Reid drove all over town, looking for them, before heading to the police station, to file a missing person report._

* * *

_A few hours later the rest of the BAU was there. None of them needed to give Reid a cognitive interview because he told them everything he saw happen and everything he heard._

_Three weeks went by with no leads. No evidence. No nothing. Until one day, the shirt Kelly was wearing was found with some of her blood on it. No body was ever recovered. But that's when the team closed the case and went home._

* * *

Abby emerged from the bedroom with Elle Kate in her arms and saw Spencer sitting on the couch, holding a picture frame with the picture of him and Kelly. She knew all about Kelly. Spencer would always talk about her, nonstop. Whenever he talked about her it seemed to fill him with a new hope that she was still alive.

"Kelly," Abby asked, as she sat down next her husband.

"Yeah. I thought I would have found her by now. I bet she would have loved meeting you," Spencer stated, as he put the picture on the coffee table.

"Don't worry, you'll find her," Abby encouraged.

"You think so," Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I mean you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me since she went missing. Plus she'd probably would kick me out of the room every time she wanted to have some girl talk with you and gossip about whatever was going on," Spencer said with sad smile.

"You'll find her," Abby replied.

Just then Spencer's phone rang. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but he answered anyway.

"Hello," Spencer said into the phone.

_"Spencer,"_ the voice asked.

"Who is this," Spencer asked in return.

_"It's me Kelly. Your cousin,"_ the voice said.

"How do I know it's really you," Spencer asked in disbelief.

_"I sent you a photo of me. Have Garcia run compare it with the one you used when you reported me missing,"_ the voice explained, before hanging up.

Reid started to look through his phone until he found the picture Kelly was talking about and just stared at it.

"I need to get to the BAU," Spencer said after awhile.

"Why? What's going on," Abby asked.

"Kelly," Reid said, as he hurriedly got dressed.

"What do you mean," Abby asked.

"Someone just called claiming to be Kelly and they sent me a picture telling me to have Garcia run a facial recognition on it," Spencer said as he put on a pair of mismatched socks and his Converse.

* * *

"Spence, what are you doing here," JJ asked, as she saw him walk into the bullpen area. "It's your day off."

"Is Garcia in yet," Reid asked.

"Yeah. Why," JJ asked, totally confused.

Instead of answering, Reid just ran over to Garcia's office.

"Enter oh mere mortal," Garcia said. in response to Reid's urgent knocking.

Reid walked in and said, "Garcia, I need you to pull this photo off my phone and run it through a facial recognition with the photo we used when I reported Kelly missing."

Garcia just stared at Reid for a moment then said, "So you got a call to?"

"Kelly called you," Reid asked.

"I got a call saying, to expect you to come into work and do what you're asking me to do. I have it all set up, I just need the current photo," Garcia explained.

Reid handed her, his phone, then sat down in one of the chairs and impatiently waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Garcia turned and faced him saying, "It's a match. Kelly's obviously alive."

"Can you trace the number the call came from," Reid asked.

"Give me a minute," Garcia said, as she turned to face her computers.

Another minute passed and Garcia said, "I have an address. 410 Collins Drive in DC."

"That house is right down the street from mine and Abby's apartment. She's been living in the same neighborhood as me and I never knew," Reid stated, in pure disbelief. "What's the name of the person who lives there?"

Garcia searched for the owner then said, "A Victor Brown. He's lived there for about 16 years."

"What do you have on him," Reid asked.

"Um, in Summer of 2009, he lost his thirteen year old daughter to a drunk driver. The daughter's name was, Jesica Ana Brown. Here's a photo of her," Garcia said, pulling up a photo of Jesica.

Reid looked at the photo for a moment then said "She looks like Kelly."

"Want me to tell the team we found her," Garcia asked.

"Um, no they all think she's dead. They just get mad at me every time I mention her because they didn't even know about her until after she went missing," Reid explained, as he stood up and grabbed his phone. "I need to do this alone."

* * *

Meanwhile at 410 Collins Drive:

"How did you get a hold of a phone, Jesica," a man yelled at Kelly.

"My name's not Jesica. It's Kelly," Kelly screamed back, as she tried to get away from the man who has tormented her for three years.

The man then grabbed Kelly's arm and picked up a book off the floor then started to hit her with it saying "Your... Name... Is... Not... Kelly... It's... Jesica."

The man continued to hit Kelly, until she was bleeding and barely conscious.

"Say it. Say your name is Jesica," the man demanded.

"Never," Kelly managed to say.

The man kicked Kelly in the ribs and walked away.

Kelly lay there on the floor bleeding and trying to not cry.


	2. Chapter 2

As Reid was about to step into the elevator, Rossi called out his name.

Reid turned around and saw the older profiler, jogging over to him.

"What, Rossi," Reid asked.

"You're not going on a raid to save your cousin alone," Rossi stated. "Are you?"

"How did you know what I was going to do," Reid asked.

"Garcia, Abby and Kelly," Rossi replied.

"You get a call to," Reid asked.

"Along with most of the team," Rossi said, looking at the bullpen then back at Reid.

Reid just stood there in shock as JJ, Prentiss and Morgan came walking over to them.

"Did you really think, we thought she was dead all these years," Rossi asked.

"Yes," Reid admitted.

"We've been working it twice as hard as you on looking for your cousin these past few months. Now that we have an address we can save her," Rossi explained.

"How come you never told me you were looking for Kelly," Reid asked.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up that we'd find her alive," Rossi stated. "But considering she made those calls with her capturer's phone, she might not live much longer."

Reid sighed, Rossi was right he couldn't argue with that. But keeping him in the dark about what they were doing really stung.

* * *

Reid, JJ, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi walked over to one of the SUV's, got in and headed off to save Kelly Reid.

"Reid, you do realize that she might of succumb to a lot of torture over the past three years, so she might be on edge and not very alert," Morgan asked.

"Is that your way of saying she might suffer from PTSD," Reid asked in return, as he looked out the window.

"Um, yeah," Morgan replied.

"I'm well aware that she will not be the same girl, who enjoyed every minute of life and didn't care what people thought of her," Reid stated.

Reid was relieved, scared, worried and afraid all at once. After three years, he was finally going to see his cousin and face the man who took her. The man who has been haunting him for all these years. There were times he just hoped she was dead so that she wouldn't have to endure pain.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Kelly finally found the strength to stand up and walk. Her ribs hurt very badly, then again that was nothing new.

Bastard probably broke them again, Kelly thought, as she walked into her bedroom and pulled out her secret first aid kit.

She start to put band aids or Ace bandages where she was hurt or bleeding. She couldn't do anything for the broken ribs. She just had to wait that injury out, like she had to do the last several times.

Kelly walked over to the window and saw a SUV pull up outside the house. At first she thought it was one of Victor's friends. Then she saw five people in FBI fatigues, get out. One of them looked a lot like Spencer, but it couldn't have been. Spencer's hair was longer then that. This guys hair was shorter and neatly combed.

Then she heard a pounding on the door and someone screaming, "VICTOR BROWN, FBI. OPEN UP. WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE."

Kelly then went over to her bedroom door and locked it to keep Brown out.

Just then she heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. If she remembered right, Spencer once said, that if she ever saw a house with a broken door, Derek Morgan probably kicked it down in order to get to the bad guy. And that's gotta be what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

The team filed out of the SUV and toward the front door

Rossi pounded on the door and yelled, "VICTOR BROWN, FBI. OPEN UP. WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE."

No response. Rossi nodded at Morgan indicating he could kick the door in.

The team then filed into the house. They found Brown sitting at the kitchen table with a gun in his hand.

Rossi looked at Brown and said, "Stand up and drop the gun, Brown. You're under arrest for kidnapping, Kelly Reid, three years ago."

"I don't know anyone named Kelly Reid and the only other person in this house is my daughter, Jesica," Brown stated standing up.

"Jesica died three years ago. You took Kelly, fours days later. Your daughter was killed, by a drunk driver. Now, where is Kelly," Reid said, as he took a small step closer to the man, who had his cousin somewhere in this house.

Brown looked at the Agents and realized that he was not going to get out of this. He'd been caught.

"She's in her bedroom, upstairs," Brown said, pointing over to the stairs and placing the gun on the table.

Morgan grabbed the gun as the other four profilers went up the stairs toward Kelly's room.

The first four rooms, were empty. The fifth one, was locked, so they assumed that Kelly was in that room.

Rossi knocked on the door and said, "Kelly, this is the FBI. Can you open the door?"

Kelly stood up from her bed, carefully walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

Reid went in first, took one look at her and said, "Kelly?"

"Spencer," Kelly asked.

"Yeah. It's me," Reid said, slightly choking up.

"You got a haircut," Kelly stated, with a smile.

"I'll call for a medic," Rossi said, before walking out of the room with JJ and Prentiss right behind him.

"Yeah, I did I got my hair cut a couple years back," Reid said, returning the smile.

The two cousins stood there in silence for a few moments then Reid broke the silence and said, "How did you do it?"

"I kept telling myself over and over again who I was and that I knew you would find me," Kelly explained.

"Um, I know it's probably to soon to ask you this but what did he do to you when you wouldn't listen to him," Reid asked.

"He would... He would... He hit me with what ever he could get a hold of then he would kick me in the ribs. My ribs have been broken two other times. He broke them for the eighth time after he saw me with his cellphone earlier today," Kelly explained, as she rubbed the area where they were broken.

After a few moments of silence, Morgan walked into the room and said, "The medics are here."

Reid nodded and said, "We'll be right there"

Kelly looked at her cousin and asked, "Is it really over?"

"Yeah it is Kells," Reid replied.

"I haven't heard that you call me that in a long time," Kelly replied, with a smile.

"Believe me I know," Reid said, with a smile.

* * *

Kelly sat on the edge of the ambulance as the medics put a bandage over the cut above her left eyebrow.

Reid walked over to her with his hands behind and his back

"Hey Spencer," Kelly said, when she saw Reid.

"Hey, I have something for you," Reid said, as he sat down next to Kelly.

"What is it," Kelly asked.

Reid put his hands in front him. In his hands, was a small box wrapped in colorful paper.

"It's the thing I forgot in the hotel room, three years ago," Reid said, handing it to her.

Kelly opened it and then stared at what was inside the box. Inside the box was a golden locket in the shape of a heart, with a diamond in the middle. Inside the locket was a tiny photo of her and Reid.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Spencer, for everything," Kelly said, with tears in her eyes.

Reid wrapped his arm around her and said, "You're welcome, and Happy Birthday, Kells."


End file.
